


Gypsy

by Savva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chaos took over Wizarding Britain, Lucius and Hermione were forced to work together. Drama/Angst/Romance. One-shot. AU. EWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gypsy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week five of the GE Malfoy Manor Fic War.
> 
> Prompt word: Gold
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; J. K. Rowling does. In addition, I do not make any profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> With many heart felt thanks to quilter for her help. This story wouldn't be here without her. Also, huge thank you to my beta lwalters5 for editing this story on such short notice and giving me a confidence boost when I needed it.

* * *

 

****

**_Gypsy_ **

It was summer of 2004. The war had ended six years ago. Voldemort had been killed; his army had been defeated, and it had been Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix who had won. However, the moment of triumph had been short lived as Harry only lasted a few more hours after he had killed Voldemort. A stray curse had untimely ended his life.

It had been the most unfortunate turn of events indeed. Chaos had taken over. Grey, shady elements had crawled from their holes, where they had been sitting out the war, and gradually took over the Ministry. Beheaded, the Order of the Phoenix had been forced to disband. Many of the members had been too stunned to resist. Some had been incarcerated; some had been forced out of the country, and others had just disappeared.

Since then, there was only one ruling power in the Ministry of Magic – money. The new rich held everything in their dirty hands. Nothing was sacred – traditions, justice, equality – all of those were in a rut. The power of the  _gold_ reigned over Wizarding Britain. However, this is not to say that there was not resistance to the new regime. There certainly was. A small band of renegades, who called themselves just that – the Resistance – were attempting to foil the government at almost every turn. Apparently, there was also some strong opposition formed among the ruling class, in the lead of which, rather surprisingly, was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius discovered quite soon that even though he still held a certain amount of influence in the Ministry, it wasn't the amount that he would have liked. Moreover, for as much as he loved money, he really liked to keep his hands clean. He always was more about intelligence, cunning and tradition, and the new government clearly lacked in all these aspects. Frankly, he was concerned by its filthy, underhanded practices, and it was the main reason that forced him to look for ways to cooperate with the Resistance. He found them and connected with their leader and ironically, they needed gold as well. Their group needed money as well as information from an insider and luckily, Lucius was able to provide both.

He was appointed a designated contact, with which he met once a month in order to pass the funds and deliver new information. Today was the day of their regular encounter. The wizard sat on a bench in the memorial park that had been set up after the war and waited. His contact was late, and Lucius began to worry that something unfortunate had happened. In a bizarre twist of fate, with Draco out of the country, and Narcissa dead for three years, those meetings became quite significant for the blond wizard and for more reasons than one.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps and noticed a young gypsy woman walking toward him. Alas, at the same moment, he also noticed two not-so-innocent bystanders that lingered near him.  _Shite, Ministry's dogs,_  he thought.

Observing the gypsy discreetly, he waited until she would reach him. She looked strikingly attractive with her enticingly bright, and maybe even somewhat vulgar beauty. She wasn't tall or thin, on the contrary – the woman in front of him was all about softness and curves. Her stark black, wild hair went down to her waist, and her emerald green eyes shone flamboyantly. She walked slowly, leisurely, moving her hips sensually, causing her many silk skirts to flutter alluringly around her sumptuous form. A bright orange satin top covered only her breasts, leaving her midriff open for viewing. Golden jewellery covered her long neck and delicate wrists, clinking melodically with her every move.

"Are you waiting for someone, kind gentleman?" asked the gypsy, once she was close enough to him.

Lucius gave her a cold glare and answered unapproachably, "It shouldn't be your concern, girl."

"Oh sir, don't be mean to a poor girl," said the gypsy as she sat on the bench right beside the wizard and pouted her lips coquettishly. "Let me read your palm, sir. Just ten Galleons and you'll know your future as well as you know your past." With this, she boldly took Lucius' hand and turned it his palm up. "Such a nice, soft hand, you have, kind gentleman." The girl spoke again, locking her eyes on the wizard.

"Ten Galleons for a palm reading," drawled Lucius and arched his eyebrow in mock disbelief, though he didn't remove his hand from her. "Are you mad? You should offer more than just a palm reading for that money, girl."

"Oh, I can do many different things if you allow me to, sir. It would cost just a few Galleons more." The young woman lifted Lucius' hand to her lips and gently placed her slightly open lips on his palm. Not moving her green irises from the wizard's icy grey ones, she traced the lines on it with the tip of her tongue.

Lucius took a hold of the girl's chin, roughly caressing her lips with his thumb. "You have nice lips, gypsy. I wonder, how much would you charge for a full service," said Lucius quite loudly, carefully enunciating each word for the two "bystanders" nearby.

"Two hundred Galleons, and you will have my lips on you in no time, sir." And the girl drew his thumb into her hot mouth.

"Aren't you ashamed to sell yourself?"

"Ahh sir, what's a girl to do when her vault has more tumbleweeds than gold?"

"One hundred." Was Lucius' counter offer.

"Oh, don't be frugal, sir. It doesn't suit the kind gentleman as you are. I need gold coins, sir, and you…" The gypsy flashed a smile at Lucius and cupped his already stirring manhood through his trousers. "… need me. One hundred and fifty."

"Deal," agreed the wizard and rose from the bench, pulling the girl with him. He pressed her tightly to his chest, and Apparated them both to the Manor, leaving the Ministry's spies with empty hands and dry mouths.

They landed in the Manor a few moments later. Lucius brought them to his study. It was a medium sized room with a soft, diffused light streaming into from the drapery-covered windows. Two things dominated the room: a massive mahogany desk that sat in the far left corner of the room and a fireplace with a marble mantel. There also were quite a lot of books on the build-in along the walls shelves. The clock that sat on the mantel chimed three times.

"This was too bloody close, witch," muttered Lucius into the girl's curls, still holding her tightly and listening to her heartbeat. "Why cannot you Floo directly to the Manor, Hermione?"

"You know why, Lucius. Actually, I am certain that you know it even better than I do. The Ministry is closely watching all Floos. Even your grounds are being watched, and you know that. Then again, I think we put a rather nice show for those two idiots. Mm?" The witch shifted in his arms, snaked her fingers into his blond locks and tried to draw him down for a kiss.

However, Lucius didn't obey her silent request immediately. He paused a mere millimetre from her face and growled against her lips, "Remove your Glamour Charm, Hermione. I want to see you, witch. I missed you." The witch groaned with disappointment at the delay. Yet, a heartbeat later, his arms were full not with the spicy-looking gypsy, but with one and only Hermione Granger. "Yes! That's my girl," he drawled and claimed her lips possessively.

Hermione Granger had been Lucius' contact for a year now. Actually, the fact that she was with the Resistance hadn't been surprising for him at all. Even though, it had been thought that the curly witch had left the country for good, Lucius, personally, had never believed in that nonsense.

Yes, she had left the country, but not for good. Losing Harry to the war and Ron to his defection to the current Ministry had been hard. Ronald Weasley had thought it best to try and work with the system, and in the process had succumbed to its ideology. He even had tried, it was rumoured, to get Hermione to  _'see reason_ ' too.

Naturally, it hadn't worked out well, and so she had left to collect herself and others, to put together a resistance force. When she had returned, her main task had been to map out what could be done, to find recourses for funds and information. And that was where Lucius had come in handy. The fact that they both were in the same boat this time, along with stress and loneliness eventually had pushed them into each other's arms, and they soon had become lovers. By now, it could be said that they were more than just lovers – they came to care deeply about each other.

The kiss was passionate and incessant. Lucius caressed Hermione's mouth, savouring her taste and warmth. When they finally parted, Lucius rasped, "How much time do you have?"

"Two hours, Lucius, I have only two hours." The impatient witch began to rashly unbutton his robes, covering his face with a cascade of little kisses. "Hurry, Lucius, hurry, I want to have you at least twice before I go, and we still need to have time to talk."

Lucius picked the slight witch up and walked with her to the desk. Placing her gently on the smooth wood, he kissed her neck and shoulders, muttering silkily against her skin, "Oh no, twice is not what I planned for you, my dear." His fingers already found the witch's knickers and dragged them down.

"Oh Merlin, what  _did_  you plan, you bloody tease?" asked the curly-haired witch, already breathless from his caresses.

"First, my dear, I will tease your tight, puckered hole with my tongue, and lick and kiss your sweet, little slit until you come in my mouth. Next, I will take you from behind, pinching your sensitive clit till you wail your release into my desk. I love your muffled moans, Hermione. They make me even harder." By this time, Lucius managed to divest his witch from the many layers of her gypsy outfit, leaving her only in her golden jewellery. At last she was wholly nude and splayed in front of him, gasping for air and whimpering with need. The wizard groaned as he became impatient himself. His fingers found her wet pussy and delved inside as he continued huskily, "Then, I will flip you around and take you again and again and again."

"Now Lucius, do it now," mumbled Hermione in a frenzied whisper. "I need you to take me now, I need to feel you now."

The blond wizard stepped back and hurriedly removed his robes, shirt and trousers. In a heartbeat he, completely naked, kneeled before his siren. With the words, "Open for me witch," he pushed her legs apart and carried on with his plan, starting from the promised teasing. Husky moans and raspy gasps quickly filled the room, echoing throughout the Manor.

Two hours later, Lucius and Hermione, both fully clothed, stood in the centre of the study. The wizard pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen lips. "I hate these short meetings, witch. I want you to stay… longer," he whispered into her ear.

"You know that I hate them as well, Lucius. We are almost ready to strike and with details you gave us and this not-so-little bag of gold," Hermione nodded toward a velvet bag with Galleons, "we have a fair chance for success. If we win, I promise you to stay for as long as you like, my darling."

"And if you don't win?" frowned Lucius, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing in her scent.

Hermione sighed and waved her wand, turning into the gypsy girl again. "Then we will try again, or die trying."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, my darlings.


End file.
